


Cry Wolf

by Manuuchin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuuchin/pseuds/Manuuchin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek knows Laura would’ve liked the Pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry Wolf

Derek knows Laura would’ve liked the Pack. Not so much what he’s done with them. But…  
  
Laura was so very kind and strong. She would have liked Erica and how she kept challenging him and he bet Laura would make teasing remarks that Derek was needed elsewhere and could Erica stay and talk to her for a while?  
  
Boyd, Derek knows, would’ve been Laura’s first choice because he had been Derek’s last. And Boyd would be the calm that kept Laura grounded when she had the moon baiting her to let it all go. Because Laura was kind and strong but also vey adamant.  
  
Derek also knows that she would’ve never considered Isaac. Not because he was young or had been abused, but because Isaac was so sweet and uninvolved that she wouldn’t put him in their world. Or maybe she would have, but not like Derek did. She would’ve given a real choice and a real place for him to stay. She would’ve offered herself.  
  
He can admit to himself that he doesn’t know how she would have dealt with Jackson. He knows she’d see him and say “oh” just like when they were kids and she decided she wanted a cat, even knowing animals doesn’t stay long enough with hunters.  
  
She would have liked Scott’s loyalty the best, because her wolf calls for family. And nothing says family like the dysfunctional one Scott has. Never mind that they are humans, following them like it is a choice and not a compulsion to run with wolves. Foolish, so foolish.  
  
All of them.  
  
Derek wants to howl at how Allison wouldn’t have to prove herself to Laura, and not because she’s an Argent. But because she was Scott’s mate first and instinct never lies; if he is Pack, then so is she.  
  
And Lydia. Derek doesn’t know what to make of her. She would have been Laura’s only real choice and Laura would laugh saying it’s because girls rules the world, Derek! But he knows it’s because Lydia would understand and would stay.  
  
When faced with Stiles, Derek knows Laura would have laughed in delight. She would have enticed Stiles like it was a game so he had reasons to return. Because there are few people who would refuse the bite and still stay with them.  
  
His wolf calls for her. But it is his Pack, so he’ll take comfort in knowing she would have approved.

**Author's Note:**

> Melfrasa translated this into Russian(!) check it out: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3463213


End file.
